The present invention relates to a separative tea brewing apparatus wherein the tea leaves are brewed by hot or boiling water in an upper container. After being brewed, the tea is funneled into and stored in a lower container so as to prevent the tea from getting bitter due to a prolonged soakage of tea leaves in the upper container.
In recent years, tea has become an internationally popular beverage due to its characteristic essence healthy to people. In oriental nations, particularly China and Japan, tea is a traditional drink for all types of people. Therefore, methods used for brewing tea are often quite meticulous. The species of tea leaves, the material of the container, the quality and the temperature of the water, and the brewing time are all precisely controlled. The tea set should be made as simple to use as possible in order to be broadly accepted by the people who do not usually drink tea. The present invention is therefore designed to merely comprise a few parts which can act as a whole tea brewing apparatus. Tea becomes bitter and its taste becomes worse if the tea leaves are brewed too long. Therefore, the tea after being brewed should be kept apart from tea leaves. Accordingly, it would require more containers other than the one in which tea leaves are stored and tea is brewed. The present invention is hence designed to comprise two separative containers in an apparatus for respectively brewing the tea and storing the tea.